


Book one: Authors notes.

by CrowsAce



Series: The Power of two [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: Just some notes about book one.





	Book one: Authors notes.

Harrys twins full name is Juniper lupine Potter, Juniper and Lupine are flowers, I also thought it would be nice to reference Lupin in her name so that he knows that he was part of their family and that his friends thought highly of him.


End file.
